No es más que una excusa
by az4ever
Summary: Es el "Día Blanco" y se supone que Roy debería mandar algo a aquellas mujeres que le enviarón chocolate el día de San Valentín, pero... RoyRiza Espero que os guste, Reviews please


**Notas de la Autora:** Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Roy/Riza, espero que os guste! Por favor, Reviews Podéis posicionarlo en cualquier capítulo que os apetezca,a mí me gusta pensar que es en algún punto del final, antes de que spoilerspoilersopiler ojo de spoilerspoilerspoiler y pasase todo eso de la casa del spoiler XD

**NO ES MÁS QUE UNA EXCUSA**

Día: 14 de Marzo

Roy Mustang alzó desganadamente la vista hacia la mesa de la Teniente Hawkeye, la cual se encontraba a su derecha. Era completamente consciente de la fecha en la que se encontraban. Como es tradición en Japón, el día 14 de Marzo los hombres deben regalarle algo a las mujeres que previamente, en el día de San Valentín, les hubieran regalado algo. En aquel momento Riza Hawkeye se encontraba ocupada con algunos documentos, de vez en cuando dejaba escapar un leve suspiro casi inaudible e imperceptible a la vez que retiraba algún que otro rubio cabello de su rostro. Roy había recibido chocolate por parte de varias mujeres el día de San Valentín, pero no de Riza, de modo que no encontraba motivo por el que debiera estar pensando en ella en aquel momento. Aun así, mientras la observaba con una seria expresión impregnada en su rostro se dio cuenta de que algo comenzaba a hacerse notable presionando en su pecho. Frunció el ceño, aquel sentimiento estaba directamente relacionado con ella. Roy volvió a atender una vez más los documenos que tenía frente a él, y tras haber firmado un par de ellos abrió el cajón derecho de su escritorio, sacando un pequeño papel en blanco.

Mustang comenzó a escribir:

_Riza,_

_Sí, Riza, ni Hawkeye ni Teniente ni ninguna otra formalidad ya que te dirijo una carta cuyas letras están escritas con la esencia de la informalidad: Tan solo yo y lo que siento. Se lo que estás pensando, estás confusa y probablemente vayas a dirigirme esa típica mirada tuya, seria y a su vez confusa. Se que se supone que hoy debería mandar flores, chocolates o cualquier otra cosa a alguna hermosa mujer que anteriormente me hubiese mandado algo que mostrara apreciación hacia mí el 14 de Febrero, y tú no lo hiciste. Pero, eh, esta carta también va dirigida a una hermosa mujer que merece mi apreciación, ¿No es así? Esta fecha no es más que una exucsa, Riza, una excusa con la que después pueda justificarme: "Lo siento, el día debió afectarme y se me subió el romanticismo a la cabeza. Ya sabes, es culpa de la fecha" por querer decirte, ya que no puedo por acciones ni por mi propia voz, cuanto significas para mí. Esa es la razón por la que te entrego esta carta. _

_Hace tan solo un segundo, mientras te observaba me di cuenta de algo: Necesito agradecértelo. Gracias por estar ahí. SIEMPRE has estado ahí. Desde que nos conocimos… Dijiste "Te debo más de lo que crées" y me prometiste que me seguirías hasta la cima y que me protegerías… Por favor, no te ruborices... ...Si no hubieramos decidido deternos en aquel momento... no salir juntos para que pudieras seguirme, probablemente me habría enamorado... ¿Y sabes? Me temo que así ha ocurrido. ¿No te parece extraño? ¿Yo? He comprendido que jamás había estado enamorado antes, de modo que, como puedes ver, me ha llevado un tiempo darme cuenta. No espero nada de esta carta, como tu superior esta es la mejor manera de poder decírtelo sin que nadie se de cuenta y así no ponerte en peligro y correr el riesgo de que te separen de mí. Maldito egocéntrico, probablemente sigas ahí porque me prometiste que estarías ahí. Pero... ¿Tan equivocado estoy al pensar que tal vez es por algo más…? _

_Siento haber dicho eso, Riza. _

_Podría escribir todas las cosas por las que debería estar, y estoy, agradecido, pero no cabrían en este discreto pedazo de papel. Siento no poder mandarte la típica caja de bombones, postales o flores. Pero... si lo que quieres es ver algo bello y hermoso... tan solo mírate en el espejo, sumérjete en esos ojos y conócete... tal y como te conozco yo. Cuando llegues a casa, por favor, abrázate… Tal y como quisiera hacerlo yo._

_Gracias_

_Feliz Día Blanco,_

_Roy_

"Teniente Hawkeye."

"¿Sí, Señor?" –Contestó inmediatamente alzando su mirada al Coronel, que se había posicionado frente a su mesa. En sus manos había una pila de papeles que ella debía leer y administrar.

"Por favor, eche un vistazo a estos documentos." –En aquel momento sonrió dulcemente, de forma breve pero asegurándose de que ella lo hubiera percibido, su mirada adoptando una cálida expresión.

Roy volvió a sonreír cuando desde su asiento observó que ella había descubierto el pedazo de papel, el cual había metido entre los documentos. Riza lo comenzó a leer, y él sonrió aún más cuando sus predicciones sobre sus reacciones se volvieron realidad. Roy miró al frente, nadie parecía estar al tanto de la informalidad que se estaba llevando a cabo entre ellos. Mustang continuó firmando un par de documentos del estado antes de brevemente volver a observar a su Teniente. Hubiera jurado que pudo vislumbrar un pequeño brillo lacrimoso en los ojos de la mujer, su rostro conmovido, pero bajo control. No habían pasado ni 30 segundos cuando Riza también se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a él, un conmovido pero algo confuso Coronel devolviéndole la mirada.

"Coronel, hay un fallo aquí". –Dijo. Su voz, como siempre, como si nada hubiera ocurrido mientras señalizaba un punto en el documento en cuestión. Entonces ella dejó caer delicadamente un pedacito de papel. En aquel instante él comprendió.

"Oh, ya veo. Le echaré un vistazo". –Hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole que podía sentarse y así hizo ella.

Roy leyó lo que había escrito en él:

_Ya sabes qué es lo que pienso… y cuáles son mis sentimientos. Yo también te estoy agradecida._

_Riza_

FIN


End file.
